Weapon Modifications
Weapon modifications are special devices which can be equipped on weapons to enhance their performance. All weapon modifications apart from ammo-types will remove some mobility from the weapon due to the added weight. Many weapon modifications have various other downsides to balance out their upsides. There are three ways to acquire weapon modifications. By default, many weapons start out with some basic weapon modifications, and some start out with some advanced weapon modifications. Through the Weapon Task, the player has the ability to unlock a special weapon modifications kit. Through Weapon Customization, the player can unlock a plethora of weapon modifications and Customize their weapon as they please. Weapon Modification Types There are four WC slots as well as a camo slot. If a weapon cannot access a WC slot, there will usually be an "X" over that weapon slot, though sometimes there isn't. Weapons can only equip a single weapon modification per slot. The four WC slots allow the player to equip four different classes of weapon modifications. * Slot 1: Slot 1 allows the player to equip a muzzle device. There are five main types of muzzle devices, consisting of silencers (aka "suppressors"), muzzle-brakes (aka "compensators"), shotgun muzzles (only available for shotguns), flash-hiders (aka "flame-arresters"), and default muzzles. There is also a "no muzzle device" option, which is the default option for some weapons (many weapons have default muzzles, which do feature minor statistics). * Slot 2: Slot 2 allows the player to equip a sight. There are four main types of sights, consisting of collimators, optics (aka "scopes"), hybrid sights (collimator + optics in one sight), and iron sights. * Slot 3: Slot 3 allows the player to equip a tactical device. There are two main types of tactical devices, consisting of laser pointers (referred to as "tactical devices" on Contract Wars Wiki) and rail covers. There is also a "no tactical device" option, which is the default option for most weapons. * Slot 4: Slot 4 allows the player to equip a different type of ammunition. Only shotguns can access this slot. There are five types of ammunition in the game, consisting of buckshot, slugs, hollow point, and needles, for shotguns, as well as "regular bullets" for every other weapon type in the game (note: in weapon descriptions, the ammo-type is indicated, but this is merely a cosmetic feature for weapons which are not shotguns). Weapon Modification Mechanics Standard Accuracy Accuracy affects the accuracy of individual shots fired. Accuracy is affected by movement and by recoil. A weapon with 100% accuracy will fire individual bullets directly where the crosshair is aimed, as long as the player is standing completely still. Conversely, a weapon with less accuracy will sometimes be 100% accurate (due to random luck), but will often fire bullets off to the side. * Note: Only one weapon modification, the SOCOM Monster Silencer, is capable of reducing accuracy. Recoil When firing consecutive shots whilst standing completely still, the accuracy of the weapon will usually decrease if the weapon has a moderately fast or very fast fire-rate. This is due to recoil. Recoil is a mechanic which decreases the accuracy of the weapon whilst firing consecutive shots. Accuracy gradually decreases the longer the trigger is held. Accuracy gradually increases when the trigger is released. * Note: Increased/reduced recoil is either calculated in percentages or in solid numbers. Consider this fact carefully when selecting recoil-dampening muzzle-breaks or recoil-increasing shotgun ammo-types. Damage Damage determines how much damage is dealt per shot. Damage-per-second is a combination of damage and fire-rate. * Note: The only weapon modifications which are capable of increasing damage are the Hollow Point and Needle ammo-types for shotguns. * Note: All silencers reduce damage. Other muzzle devices that reduce damage include the Multi-Comp Bushing Compensator and the TPMS-V Flash-Hider (default muzzle of the SVU-AS). Penetration Penetration determines how much damage is dealt against armor. Penetration is likely to be heavily associated with damage. If a weapon is dealing less damage than its maximum damage, then the penetration will presumably also drop. * Note: The only weapon modifications which are capable of increasing penetration are the Needle and Slug ammo-types for shotguns. Fire-rate Fire-rate determines the speed at which consecutive shots are fired. Damage-per-second is a combination of damage and fire-rate. * Note: No weapon modifications are capable of increasing or decreasing the fire-rate. Mobility Mobility is your movement speed. Higher mobility means you move more quickly. * Note: No weapon modifications are capable of increasing mobility. ** Some weapons, such as the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec, come equipped with heavy weapon modifications by default. As such, by switching to lighter modifications which can be earned later, you are effectively increasing your mobility. Reload speed Reload speed determines the speed at which magazines are reloaded. For clip-fed weapons, this is calculated as a single reload. Whereas, for weapons which reload rounds individually, such as the KelTec KSG and Mosin-Nagant, the reload speed is slower for the first reload but become faster for consecutive reloads. Meanwhile, clip-fed weapons with double clips, which currently only includes the AK-74 and PP-19-01 Vityaz-SN, have two distinct reload speeds. The first reload speed is faster because the player is switching to the second clip, whereas the second reload speed is slower because the player is reloading two clips at once. * Note: No weapon modifications are capable of increasing reload speed. Damage fall-off Damage fall-off determines the amount of damage which is lost when firing at a distance. This statistics is closely linked to "effective distance". Shotguns are the only weapons whose damage fall-off results in those weapons dealing zero damage beyond a certain range. * Note: The only weapon modifications which are capable of reducing damage fall-off are the Hollow Point and Needle ammo-types for shotguns. Effective distance Effective distance is a statistic which determines thresholds for damage fall-off. For most weapons, having your damage begin to drop after 50+ meters is good enough for a small map like Bay 5. For larger maps like Old Sawmill and Site, you'll want to have your damage begin to drop off at around 100+ meters. The initial distance that damage will begin to drop is determined by the first mark on the graph. The final distance where damage can no longer drop any further is determined by the second mark on the graph. Damage drops off in a steady incline, so having a very long final effective distance, such as 300 meters, is still quite useful even if your initial effective distance is less than 100 meters. Generally, the weapons with the best effective distances are sniper rifles and marksman rifles, followed by light machine-guns and battle rifles. Shotguns have the worst effective distances; coupled with their high damage fall-off, this makes them terrible beyond mid-range. * Note: Muzzle-breaks increase your weapon's effective distance, whereas most silencers apart from the SilencerCo. Osprey will decrease your weapon's effective distance. Several shotgun-specific weapon modifications can also increase your shotgun's effective distance. Increasing the effective distances of shotguns is invaluable. Magazine size Magazine size is a statistic which determines how much ammo a weapon can use up before reloading. The largest magazine size in the game collectively belongs to the Colt IAR, H&K 243, Degytarev (RPD), and PKP Pecheneg light machine-guns, which can each carry 100 rounds per magazine. As a consequence, these weapons have lengthy reload speeds. * Note: There are no ways to change your weapon's magazine size in-game, whether with Skills or with weapon modifications. Some weapons have extended mags by default, such as the FN 5-7 pistol or the AK-12 assault rifle, but their mag sizes cannot be changed. Reserve ammunition Reserve ammunition is a statistic which determines how much ammo a weapon has in reserve. On the Contract Wars Wiki, reserve ammunition is said to include the ammo which is already loaded into the first magazine. In order to calculate the amount of reserve ammunition, multiply the total number of magazines with the total number of ammo in each magazine. * Note: There are no weapon modifications which can increase your reserve ammunition, though there are Skills which can. Up to three extra mags can be added to your weapon; for weapons with 100 ammo per mag, this can result in up to 300 extra ammo being added to your ammo reserves. The Destroyer Clan Skill "Destroyer Specialization III" allows you to replenish the ammo of your teammates. Special Muzzle-Flash Muzzle-flash is a mechanic which every weapon possesses by default unless the weapon features a built-in silencer or flash-hider. Muzzle-flash is simply a flash of light at the front of your muzzle which occurs every time you fire a shot. This can make it difficult to aim-to-sights and can also alert opponents of your presence. * Note: One silencer in the game, the KAC QDC Suppressor, doesn't actually remove muzzle-flash. Stealth Mode Stealth Mode is a special ability which is only unlocked when you have a silencer attached to your weapon. Stealth Mode hides you from the Mini-Map when your fire shots. Players with the Sniper Skill "Advanced Hearing" can detect silenced shots, thus rendering Stealth Mode useless against them. * Some weapons with built-in silencers, such as the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec, don't necessarily feature Stealth Mode.b Sound Hearing Distance Pellet Grouping Supressors Edit First of all, there are supressors (known as silencers), most of the guns without their W-Task don't have supressors, and will shoot with a flame that will unmask them when they are, for example, in a bush on the bridge map. A supressor will hide your flame, and make your gun make less sound. This is a good modification on snipers, because it will make them less visible to other snipers and/or people with other guns. Stats For Supressors Edit * Accuracy: A Supressor will make your accuracy higher, but only on your main gun. * Recoil: Most of the supressors will remove some recoil. * Mobility: A Supressor will remove some mobility. * Damage: A supressor will remove damage, how much depends on wich type of gun you have (for example: shotgun supressors can remove higher than 15 damage, and on an assault rifle only 5 damage) * Penetration: Supressors won't affect your penetration. Collimator And Red Dot Sights Edit Secondly, there are Red Dot and Collimator Sights. The Red dot and collimator sight mostly have a Dot or small circle in the middle of the sight to make your aim better, and if you have the skill, you can have some additional zoom for Only the collimator sight. Stats For Red dot and Collimator Sights Edit * Accuracy: A Sight will make your accuracy higher. * Recoil: A Sight will lower your recoil. * Mobility: A Sight will lower your mobility. * Damage: A Sight wont affect your damage. * Penetration: A sight wont affect your penetration. Optics And Scopes Edit There are also Optics and Scopes. The Optics Are basicy the same as a sight, but the main difference is that an Optic will zoom in, so you can see and shoot further with more accuracy. Stats For Optics and Scopes Edit * Accuracy: Optics will make your accuracy higher * Recoil: Optics will lower your recoil. * Mobility: Optics will lower your mobility. * Damage: Optics wont affect your damage * Penetration: Optics wont affect your penetration - Laser pointers + Flashlights Edit This is a modification you wont see on many guns, and it wont show a laser on your enemy unfortunately, But it will make the stats of your gun better Stats of Laser pointers + Flashlights Edit * Accuracy: A laser kit will make your accuracy higher. * Recoil: A Laser kit will lower your recoil. * Mobility: A Laser kit will lower your mobility. * Damage: A Laser kit wont affect your damage. * Penetration: A Laser kit wont affect your Penetration